This invention relates to apparatus for making plastic containers, and more particularly to apparatus for making plastic containers with integral rims.
The invention is an improvement upon the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,946, which generally involves the formation of a diaphragm of plastic material in a transfer ring with the periphery of the diaphragm retained in an internal annular groove of the ring, and the transfer of the ring carrying the diaphragm to a molding station where the diaphragm is molded into a container, followed by the severance of the container from the annulus of the plastic material retained in the groove. This annulus is either discharged as waste, or it is suggested that the next diaphragm to be formed may be welded thereto so as to minimize waste. The latter, however, has not been practical in commercial production.